


Oh so rosy those lips

by spunkfairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill, kyluxcantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkfairy/pseuds/spunkfairy
Summary: For the kyluxcantina prompt "giving in to temptation"





	Oh so rosy those lips

If only he could stop thinking about it. About Ren’s plush lips. About his soft hair. The way it framed his unusual but attractive face. His big hands.

Hux surveyed the bridge but without really seeing what was happening. All was well for now. Still, he was aware he shouldn’t daydream.

There was a familiar swoosh of robes somewhere behind him, heavy steps on the polished floor that heralded Ren’s arrival. Hux didn’t need to turn to him to greet him. He barely acknowledged it when Ren came to stand abreast of him.

 

“General Hux”, Ren said, his voice distorted through the helmet that Hux loathed so much. He longed to see his co-commander’s face again. Like that one time when they had met on chance in the officer’s lounge in the middle of his rest cycle.

“Ren”, Hux said. He stole a glance from the corner of his eye. Ren appeared to be … quivering.

“I need to confer with you on a confidential matter”, Ren said.  
“Of course.” Hux raised an eyebrow but otherwise did not comment on it. Instead he picked up his datapad to check for an empty conference room which he swiftly booked. They would be alone.

Hux quickly informed his secondary about his departure, then he was on his way with Ren to one of the more secluded rooms.

 

Inside Hux didn’t even get to open his mouth. He stared at Ren who tore his helmet off his head, his lips suddenly on his own. Hux couldn’t resist fisting Ren’s hair but only for a second before he remembered to take off his gloves so he could actually feel it. In the meantime Ren licked into his mouth while his large hands swiftly found their way under his uniform shirt. Hux moaned under the ministrations.

Ren pulled back gasping when Hux did the same to him.

“Why now?”, Hux said as out of breath as Ren.

“You keep thinking about me”, Ren said, his gaze burning into Hux’s own eyes. “I like it.”

“Are you snooping?”

“Not when you are telegraphing.” Ren nipped at Hux’s mouth again before recapturing his lips.

It was a good thing that Hux had booked the room for several hours.


End file.
